


Драконы не умеют летать

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Madara is a tengu, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Russian MadaTobi Week 2020, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tengu, Tobirama is a water dragon, Water Deities, they are in attitude towards tengu (Uchiha) i hope it will be understandable
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: Драконы умеют летать. Прекрасно, наверное, верить в подобную чушь, когда ходишь по земле от силы лет шестьдесят и затем исчезаешь в никуда. Если драконы умеют летать, то почему Мадара видел так много их, заплутавших в горных пустынях и погибающих от жажды?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Драконы не умеют летать

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, я не знаю, я не знаю, что это.
> 
> Ладно, я знаю. Эта небольшая работа написана на недельку МадаТоби в твиттере (хэштег #rumdtbweek2020, оффициальный аккаунт недельки - @rumdtbweek), день 2 - мифология.  
> Я уже давно вынашивала идею о том, чтобы переложить на своих любимых мальчиков одну старую японскую легенду о том, как ворон тэнгу утащил в горы водяного дракона, чтобы оставить там умирать от жажды, а проходящий мимо монах помог ему спастись. и вот шанс довести задумку до ума наконец представился. Здесь, правда, никакого монаха не будет... Впрочем, надеюсь, вы сами увидите, прочитав мою интерпретацию. 
> 
> Вороны тэнгу в работе близки скорее к анимешному образу, чем к персонажам мифов и легенд, там они выглядят либо как, цитирую Википедию, «существа с телом человека, крючковатым лицом, маленькой головой, крыльями и когтями», либо как пожилые отшельники с очень длинным носом в характерном одеянии. Простите мне мою слабость, но представлять Мадару в подобном виде было выше моих возможностей в данный момент.
> 
> Ещё в шапке указан Изуна, как персонаж работы, но он очень-очень-очень фоновый. Что ж, приятного прочтения <3
> 
> P.S. для атмосферы послушайте во время прочтения TK from Ling tosite sigure - White Silence, писалось под неё.

Смертные почему-то поклоняются драконам, как всемогущим божествам. В их честь строят храмы, у них просят заступничества, почитают за покровителей всех восточных земель. Говорят, если им как следует помолиться, они исполнят любое желание, избавят от всех напастей и ниспошлют просящему благословение.

Кто и когда внушил наивным людишкам подобную чушь? Мадара не знает. Должно быть, это был один из его сородичей в дни лихой молодости: никто так не любит жестоко шутить над доверчивыми созданиями, как тэнгу.

И самые доверчивые из всех созданий в мире — люди, в этом сомневаться не приходится. Они верят даже, что драконы умеют летать. Прекрасно, наверное, верить в такой нелепый вздор, когда ходишь по земле от силы лет шестьдесят и затем исчезаешь в никуда. Когда число пережитых тобой зим превышает уже четыре с половиной сотни, становится скучно из раза в раз убеждаться в обратном.

Если драконы умеют летать, то почему Мадара видел так много их, заплутавших в горных пустынях и погибающих от жажды? И этот, белый, с вкраплениями переливающихся бирюзовых чешуек по всему тему, свернувшийся в несколько колец в небольшом углублении между остроконечными пиками и отвесными склонами, тоже погибнет. Никто из его собратьев ещё не избегал подобной участи, если его заносило далеко в горы. Он и прожил-то дольше, чем Мадара мысленно отвёл ему, лишь потому, что Изуна по юношеской глупости или слабости крыльев оставил ящера там, где ещё оставалась скудная, но растительность, и он теперь продлевал своё существование, слизывая длинным языком редкие капельки росы.

«Всё равно твоя кожа засохнет на ветру», — насмешливо покачал головой Мадара, сидя на склоне соседней вершины, разгоняя взмахами широких чёрных крыльев назойливые облака.

Он не произнёс ни слова вслух, но дракон, словно услышав его мысли, медленно повернул голову в его сторону. Сил ворочать языком у него явно не осталось, но взгляд, брошенный на Мадару, красноречиво говорил сам за себя: в мутно-красных глазах не теплилось ни искорки надежды, вместо неё там притаились усталость и какое-то странное, словно непонимающее и растерянное… разочарование?

Мадара только холодно скривился. О нет, если благородный дракон пытался его разжалобить или воззвать к его совести, ему нужно было попробовать что-нибудь другое. Подобные чувства уже давно не трогали сердце ворона. Он прекрасно знал, как относятся к тэнгу другие духи, а потому приучил себя всегда отвечать взаимностью. Они считают, что тэнгу везде, где ни появляются, несут с собой хаос и разрушение, жестокость ради забавы и страх, тешащий их самолюбие, — что ж, пусть считают. Мадара всегда старался соответствовать возложенным на него ожиданиям.

Вот и теперь он сидел на склоне горы, со скучающим выражением лица глядя в глаза умирающему, и не испытывал при этом ничего, как и подобает настоящему тэнгу. Подумаешь, иссохнет от жажды и палящих солнечных лучей уважаемое людьми божество и любимый всеми обитателями леса хранитель Великого Озера, которое питает своими водами долину, раскинувшуюся у подножия гор. Наплевать, что в таком случае её ждут засуха, голод и опустение. И всё это — по невероятно глупой и не стоящей того причине: младший брат Мадары, Изуна, поспорил с товарищами, что сможет похитить дракона и унести его высоко в горы. Изуна смог. Теперь благородный дракон был обречён на неминуемую гибель, потому что Мадара, единственное существо, которое могло бы помочь ему сейчас, совсем не собирался исправлять ошибку брата. От него никогда не ждали ничего, кроме безраличия или даже презрительного веселья, и сейчас он не чувстовал ничего. Совсем ничего.

Ну или он только пытался в этом себя убедить.

Было в глазах дракона нечто необъяснимое, не дающее Мадаре отвести от него взгляд, пробуждающее в нём непрошеные эмоции и полустёртые образы прошлого, которые ворон за свою долгую жизнь практически успел позабыть. Они скапливались в груди, тугим комом сдавливая её, вызывая что-то отдалённо напоминающее тошноту и затруднённое дыхание. Это было последним, что Мадара хотел бы ощущать, и он силился подавить обычно послушные, но сегодня не на шутку разбушевавшиеся чувства, но...

Давным-давно, когда Мадара был ещё едва оперившимся птенцом, другой его младший брат, не Изуна — это было так давно, что он и не помнит, как его звали, хоть больно ёкающее в груди сердце и говорит о том, что он был Мадаре дорог — потерялся в лесу. Его искали с утра до ночи, днями, неделями, плавно перетекающими в месяца, но не нашли и драного пёрышка. Густая сосновая чаща поглотила его и не оставила даже памяти. Но теперь перед Мадарой вставал его четкий образ, притаившийся в тёмно-алых, почти остекленевших глазах ящера, как отражение, — одинокий, потерянный малыш, тоскливо выглядывающий из лабиринта деревьев, из которого ему не суждено выбраться. В голове билась мысль: был ли там тогда кто-нибудь, кто точно так же, как Мадара сейчас, мог помочь, но просто не стал?

— Да к чёрту тебя! - в бессильной злобе на самого себя воскликнул Мадара, импульсивно срываясь с вершины, на которой он так удобно устроился, в падении оборачиваясь огромным вороном с большими, когтистыми лапами.

Расправив широкие чёрные крылья, он подлетел к дракону и бесцеремонно перехватил его за туловище лапами, возможно, царапая когтями нежную чешую, но ему было всё равно. Лишь бы ящер поскорее оказался где-нибудь подальше от его гор и больше не смотрел на него так разочарованно и так устало и смиренно одновременно. Лишь бы поскорее усмирить иррационально быстрое биение сердца, он же не человек, в конце концов, чтобы страсти так легко обуревали его.

С этими мыслями Мадара устремился мимо скал вниз, к подножию горы, и дальше — к Великому Озеру. Дракон в его лапах не трепыхался и не подавал признаков жизни, но Мадаре некогда было задумываться о том, дышит ли он ещё или уже сдался. Он спешил — скорее, к воде — и покончить с этим.

Достигнув озера, Мадара опустился на высоту достаточную, чтобы соприкосновение с водой во время падения не было слишком болезненным, и ослабил хватку цепких когтей. Дракон моментально выскользнул из них и скрылся в искрящейся ряби, пускаемой ветром по тёмной водной глади. Мадара метнулся к берегу и, как только лапы коснулись сырой земли, вернул себе получеловеческий облик, чтобы отдышаться после быстрого полёта.

Он как раз успел привести себя в чувство, как позади послышался громкий всплеск. Неподалёку от берега над водой возвышался дракон. Точнее, вероятно, это был он, но теперь уже, как и Мадара, в близком к человеческому облике: короткие белые волосы, слегка влажные, бледная кожа с разбросанными по ней тут и там, словно неосторожные брызги красок по полотну художника, вкраплениями бирюзовых чешуек и мутно-красные омуты глаз, теперь блестящие от наконец напитавшей их живительной влаги. Ладно, если такую личину драконы показывают иногда людям, Мадара даже понимает, почему те легко верят в их божественную сущность.

Первым тишину нарушил Мадара: дракон так и продолжал стоять неподвижно, молча разглядывая его в упор.

— Я знаю, у тебя есть повод злиться на нас, хранитель Озера, — произнёс он, стараясь придать своему голосу как можно больше спокойной уверенности и призвав на помощь всё своё красноречие, чтобы не показаться непочтительным. — Я пойму, если ты жаждешь отмщения за причиненное тебе зло, и лишь смиренно прошу снисхождения в знак признательности за помощь.

Не то чтобы он действительно считал, что в таком вежливом тоне есть необходимость, но хотелось разойтись поскорее и без усиления и без того неизмеримой ненависти к ему подобным.

— Я не желаю мести, — раздался в ответ словно отовсюду тягучий голос дракона, будто отраженный в каждой капельке воды вокруг. — Ты спас меня, отнеся обратно к озеру, и я благодарен тебе. Я не сомневался, что у тебя благородное сердце.

— У тэнгу — и вдруг благородное сердце? — не выдержал Мадара и сорвался на кривую усмешку. — Всем известно, что у нас его и вовсе нет.

— Чушь, — эхом отрезал дракон и медленно двинулся в сторону Мадары, невесомо ступая по водной глади голыми ступнями. — Мне известно, что никто больше тебя, короля горных тэнгу, не заботится о здешних лесах, и твой клинок поражает только тех, кто причиняет вред деревьям, животным и духам, которые не могут постоять за себя. Воды моего озера питают долину, но без твоей защиты и покровительства она всё равно пришла бы в запустение. А большего мне знать и не нужно.

Мадара слушал его, затаив дыхание и не смея шелохнуться. Дракон говорил простые и очевидные вещи, которые он и сам про себя знал и неоднократно повторял и вслух, и мысленно, но из чужих уст они прозвучали так, как будто он является намного более благородным существом, чем он есть на самом деле. От этого ком в груди перекатился выше и подступил к горлу, и ворону пришлось до боли прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не дать ему вырваться.

Мадара так сосредоточился на подавлении эмоций, что в реальность его вернуло только прикосновение чего-то влажного и холодного к его лбу. Дракон подошёл уже вплотную к нему и в доверительном и благодарном жесте чуть склонился, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу ворона и прикрывая глаза.

— Тобирама, хранитель этого озера, выражает тебе свою глубокую благодарность, — тихо проговорил он, улыбнувшись одними краешками губ. Теперь, когда он настолько приблизился, его голос словно собрался в одну точку, и его глубокое и мелодичное звучание проникало, минуя органы чувств, напрямую в душу Мадары.

— Ты настолько благодарен за то, что я должен был сделать не раздумывая, что открываешь мне своё имя? — только и смог выдохнуть тот. Получилось немного более удивлённо и восхищённо, чем планировалось, но после всего, что произошло за то короткое время, что они знакомы, Мадара уже устал каждый раз сдерживаться.

— Моя жизнь настолько дорога, по крайней мере, мне, — по-доброму усмехнулся дракон. — Что-то не так, король тэнгу?

— Мадара. Зови меня Мадара.

— Мадара, — повторил Тобирама, и его голос разнёсся над озером радостным переливчатым звоном бамбуковых колокольчиков, возвещающих о приходе доброго гостя в дом.

Или, может быть, в самое сердце хранителя озера.

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое примечание к словам Мадары по поводу «открытия имени»: в японской мифологии многие недобрые духи могут похищать чужие имена, из-за чего существа, у которых их украли, теряют голову и становятся вынужденными подчиняться и слепо следовать за теми, кто их украл. Наверняка многие смотрели «Унесённых призраками», так вот, там именно это случилось с главной героиней и богом реки, драконом, известным нам всем, как Хаку. Для этого поверья придумали даже специальный термин «камикакуси», хотя под ним обычно имеется в виду полноценное похищение человека духами (и тэнгу, кстати, чаще всего приписывают такие похищения). Возможно, к взаимодействию ёкаев между собой это и не относится в реальной мифологии, но тут есть, поэтому я вынуждена пояснить, почему Мадара так этим поражён.


End file.
